


Hold On, Hold On

by summoninglupine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Lonely and Abandoned Places, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: In the raging of the storm, Marnie is anxious about her feelings for her rival.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Hold On, Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



What was it about her, Marnie asked as the wind howled outside their camp, and the other girl, thoroughly oblivious, slept through the storm, arms wrapped about Marnie’s own Morpeko; what was it that made her so carefree in movements even like this? 

Marnie didn’t want to admit that she was anxious, yet watching the other’s battle with Piers, watching the effortless way she worked with her partner intimidated her —and not just that, but she was intimidated by her charm.

Gingerly, she reached out and brushed a strand of hair from the girl’s face. She stirred not at all.


End file.
